


Under the Stars

by aloistrancing



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anime, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, First Love, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Manga, Multi, Other, Romance, ohshc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistrancing/pseuds/aloistrancing
Summary: When Tamaki was just a child, he met his first love. On the day that would have been their one year anniversary of meeting each other, the girl suddenly moved abroad. She left behind a letter for Tamaki, explaining that she'd be back in Japan by the time she'd be entering high school. Several years have passed since then, and Tamaki still remembers the girl and the time they shared together. One thing that still bothers him to this very day, is that she never told him her name. In the letter she wrote to him, she told him if they found each other again and he could recognize her, she'd tell him what it is. And so, he impatiently awaits the day they'll meet again, confident that he'll be able to recognize her immediately.





	

Nervous breaths and an anxiously fast heartbeat emitted from the newcomer as she stood in front of a closed set of doors. Thin fingers ran through short, tousled black hair as beads of sweat began forming just under the girl's bangs. Fuchsia orbs lowered to the ground timidly as she took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down.

Just behind the doors before her was the third music room, better known as the Host Club's base of operations. As to why this newcomer was so tense was a mystery; though, it _was_  her first time coming to the Host Club. Before any further effort could be made for her to compose herself, the large doors swiftly parted. It was like her life flashed before her eyes as the entrance quickly opened up, and she was met face-to-face with none other than the Host Club's king himself, Tamaki Suoh.

"Oh." The blonde uttered innocently, blinking his violet hues before he offered the girl a warm, closed-eye smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you there. My apologies." As his eyes opened once more, he tilted his head to the left ever so faintly and an expression of confusion formed across his ivory features. "I don't think I've seen you around here before... Could you be a new student?"

"Yes!" The girl replied instantly, her uneasy and apprehensive aura practically oozing off of her like it was some sort of perfume that she overapplied. She mentally slapped herself before speaking up again in a more neutral tone, "I just transferred here today."

"Well, that explains it. then~" He cooed, swinging his index finger in tiny circles as he shined yet another charming smile at her.

She smiled back this time, which had caused something to spark within him. Immediately, his lips had parted like he was about to say something, but before he could voice a single vowel, someone spoke up from behind him.

"What's the holdup, boss?" Two students spoke in unison, both standing at either side of the blonde as they looked past him and at the person in front of him.

"Oh, it's this guy." The one on the left mumbled disinterestedly.

"You know him?" Tamaki asked, looking between the two twins.

"Yeah, he's the newbie that joined our class today." The one on the right answered, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

If you're wondering as to why they're mistaking this young girl as a boy, it's because she's wearing the school's male uniform. Also, she's wearing glasses, so they can't really see her features very clearly, _plus_  a short wig to tie it all together. She _wanted_  them to mistake her for a male student. Reason being, well... it's complicated. It's not necessarily that she wants to be seen as a guy, it's just that she doesn't want _him_  to recognize her.

"What brings you to the Host Club?" Another voice spoke up, this time more elegant and velvety. A tall student with black hair stood behind the trio as he, too, peered over to see the girl. "Are you lost?"

"N-No..." She answered somewhat quietly, giving a slight shake of her head. "Actually, I--"

"Why are you all blocking the door? The guests will be here any minute, and you guys still haven't helped me set all of the tables yet." A fifth person called out, appearing at the entrance right alongside the other four.

"Sorry, Haruhi~" Tamaki apologized in a sing-song way, promptly taking his place by her side as he took hold of her arm with a big smile plastered to his face. "We were just talking to your new classmate~!"

"Regardless, you should move out of the doorway." She uttered in a low, apathetic tone. She stepped away from the group as she walked over to one of the unset tables. "Besides, it's bad manners to keep a guest standing in the hall."

"Haruhi's right." The one with black hair voiced, pushing up his glasses as he took a step back. "Please, come in, and _then_ we can continue our conversation."

"Thank you." The girl replied softly, carefully brushing past the twins as she entered the club room.

"First thing's first," Tamaki started, invading her personal space as he snaked an arm around her waist, "What's your type?"

Forgetting for a moment that this was a Host Club, the newcomer was a bit taken aback by his question. "W-What? My type?!"

"Actually..." The one with glasses intervened, "I think the first thing we should ask, is his _name_."

"How careless of me!" Tamaki exclaimed, instantly dropping down on one knee, kneeling in front of the girl as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I hope you can forgive me, little kitten. I was just so distracted by those captivating fuchsia eyes of yours that I forgot my manners for a moment."

"That's... okay." She hesitantly responded, awkwardly pulling her hand out of his hold. "My name is Natsu, by the way. Natsu Kida."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kida-kun. My name is Kyoya, the one in the floor who was just flirting with you is Tamaki, and I'm sure you're already acquainted with Haruhi and the twins." He spoke with a slight grin, "Of course, there are still two other club members that have yet to arrive yet."

"Spoke too soon, Kyoya!" Tamaki blurted out, pointing to the door. "The remaining members of the host club, Honey and Mori!"

Just as he announced them, two students walked through the door. It was a small kid who looked like an elementary schooler wearing a high school uniform with a much bigger, more intimidating-looking guy by his side.

"Whoa, who's this?" Honey questioned with stars in his eyes, speedily making his way over to Natsu. "Another new member?"

"Nope!" The twins answered in unison, their arms linked together and crossed over their chests.

This was just the opening Natsu was waiting for, "Actually, I was wondering if--"

"If you're about to say what I think you're going to say, the answer is no." Hikaru interrupted coolly, raising a brow. "We're filled."

"Yeah, we've already got all the types we need." Kaoru continued, taking on the same expression as his brother.

"Now, now; wait a minute... While it's true we've got all the hosts we need, we _could_ still use an errand boy." Kyoya said with a carefully hidden smirk, glancing over to Natsu. "With that said, are you still interested in joining the club?"

Fuchsia hues instantly lit up with joy, and she nodded her head. "Yes! That's perfect! I can do whatever you guys need me to do!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both tilted their heads in confusion as they narrowed their eyes at the girl before looking to each other.

Kyoya then peered over to the blonde, "Tamaki, do you have any objections?"

"Of course not." He replied casually, getting back up on his feet. "If Natsu wants to be our errand boy, then so be it."

"Then, it's decided." Kyoya declared, shutting his binder with a single hand as he simpered more noticeably this time, shoving his free hand into his pocket. "Natsu will be the Host Club's new dog."

"Dog..?" Natsu subconsciously questioned aloud, kind of surprised to hear Kyoya say such a... demeaning title. He had seemed so nice, and yet...

"Hm..." Honey hummed, placing his index finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Natsu-chan seems more like a kitty to me!"

Mori just nodded in agreement, not vocalizing a single word.

You know, maybe joining the Host Club _wasn't_  that great of an idea after all... She's been a member for not even a full minute yet, and dread was already beginning to manifest in the back of her mind, causing even the slightest bit of regret to take form.

Thin digits reached up to brush back messy moonbeam hair as Tamaki flashed another one of his smiles, "Well, Natsu, I welcome you into our little family!"


End file.
